


Lair-Schooled

by kay_obsessive



Category: Kim Possible (2019)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: “I was wondering if you could help me with my homework.”The magazine dipped a little further, and Shego raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”





	Lair-Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, that live action movie was actually pretty fun. And it absolutely delivered on one of my favorite things from the cartoon: Drakken and Shego's weirdly domestic supervillainy.

“Um, Shego? Do you have a minute?”

Shego lowered her magazine fractionally so she could glance over the top of it at Athena, who was standing in front of her with an armful of textbooks and binders and a very calculated pleading expression. “What?” she asked warily.

“I was wondering if you could help me with my homework.”

The magazine dipped a little further, and she raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Hey, I won’t be able to break Kim Possible’s spirit if I flunk out of all the classes we share and spend all my time stuck in detention instead. This is crucial to the plan,” Athena insisted, puffing herself up defensively. Then she relaxed and shrugged. “Besides, they’re just going to call you anyway if I start failing.”

That was unfortunately true. She and Drakken had decided, after a very long discussion that involved a lot of shouting and a little redecorating of the new lair with new scorch marks, to put Shego’s number on all of the Middleton High School paperwork, on the arguments that Drakken’s propensity for publicly broadcasted villainous pronouncements made his voice the more recognizable of the two and that he was probably the only person in the world less qualified to convincingly feign a parental attitude than Shego. She had already had to call in and argue with the principal once to get Athena’s schedule more aligned with Possible’s, and she didn’t know how much more concern for her ‘daughter’s’ academic future she could manage to fake.

Shego sighed. Leave it to Drakken to create an incredibly advanced piece of robotics engineering that couldn’t pass high school. “What’s the subject?” she asked reluctantly.

“Algebra and Trigonometry.”

Shego started shaking her head immediately at that. She’d chosen a career path that very rarely required her to do math for a reason. “Not my area, kid. Go ask your – ” She stopped herself and made a face. This playing house thing was starting to get weird. “Go ask Drakken.”

Athena turned and looked toward the other end of the lair, where Drakken was currently in the middle of disassembling some complicated and ominously sparking piece of machinery, muttering a string of nonsense words and curses to himself all the while. “I’ll try later,” she said doubtfully.

“Whatever.” The magazine snapped back into place, and Shego settled back into her chair.

After several seconds, she realized that Athena had not moved. “What now?” she sighed.

“Well, I also have this essay for English class…”

Shego threw the magazine down in resignation and snatched the composition book from Athena’s hands. “Ugh, just give it here. And get me a red pen.”


End file.
